Leyendo Percy Jackson y El Ladron del Rayo : Cambiando el Futuro
by Rainbow-C
Summary: Este es ...MI PRIMER FANFIC OMG ( aplausos, que si no me bajan la autoestima xd) bueno y decidido hacer el ladrón del rayo porque quiero empezar desde el principio de los libros ya se que muchos lo han hecho . pero yo pienso acabar todos los libros osea los 10 que hay aunque me muera en el proceso. Pero yo no voy a hacer todo el trabajo ustedes tienen que comentar para animarme yei
1. Introduccion

**Bueno... Como ven este es ...MI PRIMER FANFIC OMG (** aplausos, que si no me bajan la autoestima xd) **Bueno mejor comenzamos antes de que los lectores vengan y me masacren por a ser los esperar ,El fic que os traigo es nada mas y nada menos que (** Redoble de tambores por favor ) **PERCY JACKSON Y EL LADRON DEL RAYO... OMG que intenso , si lo se impresione a todo el mundo no? xd... Ahora ya dejando de hacer el tonto , voy a decir que lo que voy a escribir nadie lo a escrito jamas** ( nótese el sarcasmo por favor ) **bueno como iba diciendo , yo escribiría directamente el Mar de los Mounstros , pero para que nadie se confunda comenzare por el primero... Mi objetivo en esta pagina es terminar de escribir los 10 libros de Percy Jackson ... Y no me detendré de escribir hasta que lo termine ..AUNQUE ME LLEVE AÑOS (** dice estas ultimas palabras gritando como poseída jejeje) **Pero tambien depende de que yo escriba capítulos seguidos el que ustedes comenten... No importa cuantos comentarios sean con tal de que haya comentarios xd**

 **Bueno ya vasta que sino viene y me apalean por no comenzar a escribir...**

—_\\(°3°)/_—

Un día como cualquier otro en el olimpo

Todos los dioses estaban peleando en el Olimpo , la única que no peleaba era Hestia , que estaba aburrida mirando su fuego viendo como poco a poco siminuia dejando solo una pequeña flama.

Depronto una luz blanca ilumino el salón de tronos , cuando la luz blanca se fue rebelo un sobre de papel que estaba tirado, como Hestia era la que esta mas cerca del papel lo agarro y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

 _Queridos Dioses:_

 _Hemos enviado estos 10 libros que cuentan las aventuras de un héroe._

 _Los 5 primeros están a la perspectiva del heroe y los 5 últimos están con la perspectiva de los héroes que los acompañan , les enviaremos a los héroes que salen en los libros tanto muertos como vivos, también enviaremos a los héroes del pasado para que puedan leer con ustedes._

 _Pero antes de que comienzan a leer deben jurar por el Río Estigio que no dañaran o mataran a ningún héroe que los acompañe en la lectura._

 _Las Moiras._

Antes de que los Dioses pudieran decir algo una luz ilumino la sala de tronos por segunda vez...

 **Bueno.. Que les pareció el comienzo ? Tentador EH xd . bueno déjeme sus comentarios diciéndome que les pareció. Lo ma probable es que actualidad ahora mismo hací que no se queden con las ganas CHAU.**


	2. Accidentalmente evaporo a mi profesora

**Bueno... Como ven este es ...MI PRIMER FANFIC OMG (** aplausos, que si no me bajan la autoestima xd) **Bueno mejor comenzamos antes de que los lectores vengan y me masacren por a ser los esperar ,El fic que os traigo es nada mas y nada menos que (** Redoble de tambores por favor ) **PERCY JACKSON Y EL LADRON DEL RAYO... OMG que intenso , si lo se impresione a todo el mundo no? xd... Ahora ya dejando de hacer el tonto , voy a decir que lo que voy a escribir nadie lo a escrito jamas** ( nótese el sarcasmo por favor ) **bueno como iba diciendo , yo escribiría directamente el Mar de los Mounstros , pero para que nadie se confunda comenzare por el primero... Mi objetivo en esta pagina es terminar de escribir los 10 libros de Percy Jackson ... Y no me detendré de escribir hasta que lo termine ..AUNQUE ME LLEVE AÑOS (** dice estas ultimas palabras gritando como poseída jejeje) **Pero tambien depende de que yo escriba capítulos seguidos el que ustedes comenten... No importa cuantos comentarios sean con tal de que haya comentarios xd**

 **Bueno ya vasta que sino viene y me apalean por no comenzar a escribir...**

—_\\(°3°)/_—

Un día como cualquier otro en el olimpo

Todos los dioses estaban peleando en el Olimpo , la única que no peleaba era Hestia , que estaba aburrida mirando su fuego viendo como poco a poco siminuia dejando solo una pequeña flama.

Depronto una luz blanca ilumino el salón de tronos , cuando la luz blanca se fue rebelo un sobre de papel que estaba tirado, como Hestia era la que esta mas cerca del papel lo agarro y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

 _Queridos Dioses:_

 _Hemos enviado estos 10 libros que cuentan las aventuras de un héroe._

 _Los 5 primeros están a la perspectiva del heroe y los 5 últimos están con la perspectiva de los héroes que los acompañan , les enviaremos a los héroes que salen en los libros tanto muertos como vivos, también enviaremos a los héroes del pasado para que puedan leer con ustedes._

 _Pero antes de que comienzan a leer deben jurar por el Río Estigio que no dañaran o mataran a ningún héroe que los acompañe en la lectura._

 _Las Moiras._

Antes de que los Dioses pudieran decir algo una luz ilumino la sala de tronos por segunda vez...

 **Bueno.. Que les pareció el comienzo ? Tentador EH xd . bueno déjeme sus comentarios diciéndome que les pareció. Lo ma probable es que actualidad ahora mismo hací que no se queden con las ganas CHAU.**


End file.
